


Of Gold Hair and Lightning

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Flash AU, Multiverse, Romance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: Her name is Marie Mjolnir, and she was the fastest person alive. Or, so she thought. To the outside world, she was an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly with the help of her friends in S.T.A.R. Labs, Azusa and Spirit, she fought crime, and found other meta-humans like her. She just didn’t think that she'd meet one exactly like her. She is The Spark. And she's just met a man made with the speed of a bolt of lightning.AKA: The Flash AU that no one asked for.





	

_“She got the power in her hand to shock you like you won’t believe…with the voltage running through her skin…I said ooh girl, shock me like an electric eel. Baby girl, you turn me on with your electric feel.”_

_~MGMT, Electric Feel_

* * *

 

The wind stung at her cheeks as she raced after him, feet moving so quickly, all she was was a blur.

That’s what they’d called her, for a long time, too. The Yellow Blur. The Sunlight Speedster. The Spark making her way through Death City and being their resident superhero after being hit by lightning. And at the moment, she was electric. She was flying through the streets, her feet making their way up buildings as she outstretched her hand, so close to getting him- so  _close_ -

But, of course, Doc would never be so foolish as to get caught. She heard his laugh in her ears, though it could simply have been the wind howling, before he made a swift turn and left her in the dust. For a split moment, she was still traveling up the building as he switched directions and was, instead, headed down.

She was so angry she could fucking  _spit_.

“Why won’t you fight me, you coward?!” she shrieked, turning on a dime and feeling the lightning in her very DNA hum. But she only heard the thin scraps of his laughter echo back at her. This had been going on for months, when he’d steal various goods from her lab, zipping off before she could even blink.

“Only if you can catch me, first.”

Her feet could have ripped the ground to pieces when she fled after him. She was so damn tired of that line.

* * *

                                 _My name is Marie Mjolnir and I’m the fastest person alive._

_Or…I thought I was._

* * *

The Doc sure seemed to love his cackling, and all it did was grate at Marie’s very being. The way he would evade her, even as she desperately lunged, tried to get a punch, a kick, hell,  _anything_ , in to slow him down.

He had the gall to turn around, jogging backward as she let out a frustrated noise, skidding slightly on the high heels that were still part of her costume, regardless of practicality.

Her counterpart had the widest, most unsettling grin on his face. And there was something severely unnerving about it all.

“Is that all you’ve got? Hm?”

Marie could have growled, her fists tightened beside her.

Professor, Zoom, The Doc. Didn’t matter what people called him, it was all the same. He’d shown up not even two months after she was struck and had been a pain in her side ever since. But he’d never really  _hurt_ her. Only irritated her as she chased after him. Evaded her at every turn. It had all been so methodical.

Except for this night. This night, what he took was out of the norm. And he seemed…slower than usual.

“Why have you been stealing from the labs?” she called out. “And how did you get in?”

“Questions, questions. Always the curious type,” he remarked, leaning against a wall, and her entire body shook. She went to take a step forward, about to deck him into a different dimension when he held a finger up. “Uh uh uh. You want answers, detective? You stay where you are and ask away.”

“This isn’t a game!” she said. “You’re a criminal!”

“Mmmm, yes. But that’s your job, is it not? To catch criminals?”

“I-“

“As a scientist for cops, you should truly put that first and foremost.”

Her blood ran cold.

* * *

 

_To the outside world, I’m just an ordinary forensic scientist._

_But, secretly, with the help of my friends, I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me._

* * *

 

“You…you know who I am?” she asked, her bones seemingly rattling in her body.

“Naturally.”

“How!?” she asked, panicked. “How did you find out? How did you-“

“Always a mile a minute, Marie. Or, I should say, a mile in point three hundredths of a second.”

“This isn’t funny! Start talking or I’ll-“

“You’ll what? Not be able to catch me? My speed force works at a velocity approximately four tenths of a second faster than yours. You can’t touch me.”

“Fuck you,” she spat, practically seeing red.

“Perhaps later,” he grinned, dangling up the chemicals he’d stolen from S.T.A.R. labs just moments ago. “But don’t you want these, first?”

“What’s your game, Doc!?” In the distance, she heard the sound of police cars, but by the time they got anywhere close, he’d be long gone. She looked over him. Nothing but a lanky machine for speed. He was build wiry and lightly muscled, and he rolled his shoulders as he yawned.

“Don’t worry your pretty blonde head. You’ll find out soon enough-“

Having tired of his petty theatrics, Marie’d taken the few steps necessary to punch his damn face in, but it would seem as though neither of them would hurt the other. Not that night or any of the nights before. Perhaps never.

He had caught her fist at the wrist, his large hands making hers look particularly dainty and miniscule. But her hands had fought those as tall as him, as strong, as powerful, before and landed punches through concrete and brought enemies to their knees. She trembled in his hold as he didn’t let up his grip, and went to swing with her non-dominant hand, trying to catch him in the solar plexus, but he caught that, too, dropping the bag of chemicals in the process.

She struggled furiously against him, trying to kick, but he was still faster than her.

He could still dodge.

“Let me go! Bastard-“

“Calm yourself, Marie. I intend you no harm-“

“I intend harm! Let me go-“

“Yes,” he said, dryly. “I’m certainly going to release you now that you’ve made your pure intentions clear.”

“Fuck off!”

“Why  _do_  you hate me, so, Marie?”

“Stop using my name!” she said, kicking him in the shin, but it didn’t seem to faze him.

In fact, she thinks her toes hurt more, as a result.

“Metal kneecaps,” he replied simply. “But, then again, I presumed you’d do something like that. Armor is particularly handy.”

“How do you know so much about what I’d do, damnit?” she asked, still thrashing.

“Answer my inquiry, first, Marie.”

“Because you’re a criminal! You have no motive! You’ve been _stealing_ from me! You- you won’t let me  _go Let me go_.”

With that, he released her wrists, and she would have crumpled to the ground had it not been for his hands at her waist, steadying her before he whirled himself back a few feet, looking at her almost sadly. She realized a moment later that the goods that he stole were in her hands, and she gaped.

“What the hell is your _game_?”

“Marie-“

“How do you know my name? How do you know anything  _about_ me!?”

He sighed. “I need something from you before I inform you-“

“Fuck you! I don’t have to give you anything! Why should I-“

“I require your assistance-“

“Never! Why should I ever help you?”

“Because,” he remarked, simply, his hands coming to his mask. Her costume was yellow predominately, with a few stripes of black as contrast. His, in comparison, was almost all black, with just a few splashes of yellow. Her inverse.

That’s what he was meant to be, wasn’t it? An evil doppelganger, here to thwart her?

But when his fingers came under his mask and he threw the hood back, she gasped.

“What are you doing?” she asked. But she couldn’t help but feel a pang: as though he were someone familiar. But she knew she’d never seen a face like that before. She would have surely remembered. His gray hair was shaggy, and particularly messy from being under the hood, and his face was angular, with a  large, particularly nasty looking scar beneath his left eye, extending out to his forehead. His eyes, though. His eyes were the greenest thing she’d ever seen, but still somehow dulled down. Like leaves just as they were about to turn-

“My name is Frank Stein, Marie. And I know who you are because in my world, we’re married. And that’s why I need your assistance.”

* * *

_My name is Marie Mjolnir._

_And I am The Spark._

* * *

“Will the containment field hold?” Marie asked, walking back and forth, practically burning a hole in the ground.

“Yes,” Azusa remarked, fingers flying over the keyboard. “Though there seems to be no reason for concern, regardless. He does not appear to be eager to leave the field anytime soon.”

“Yeah? Well, he knows who we are. He knows all my nicknames. He knows ­ _your_  nickname and Spirit’s. He knows my father’s name-“

“He did his research.”

“Azusa…what if…”

Azusa whirled around in her wheelie chair. “What if, what? The two of you are truly married in another world? Multiverse theory isn’t  _proven_ , Marie. And, besides, even if it were, how in the world can you believe he’d be your fiancé? In this world or another? He’s a  _thief._ We’ve covered this. He must have some plan. Why else would he allow you to capture him after months of evasion?”

“He…he needs my help. He said so. We didn’t know before but. . .now he has a  _reason_ , Azusa! Now he- that’s why he wanted all those things from S.T.A.R. labs! To bring himself home!”

“Marie, I mean no offense with this, but you’re a sucker for an attractive man with a sob story. This one simply happens to include you.”

“I am  _not_  a sucker for a sob story!”

“What about Joe?”

“We never mention that asshole again, Azusa, you promised me that-“

“Yes, yes. My apologies. But my point is proven. How can you trust the man who’s been stealing from us?”

Marie’s brows furrowed as she stepped forward, her hand pressing against the two way glass. “I don’t know…I just…I feel like he’s telling the truth.”

Azusa sighed, no doubt cleaning her glasses. “And why is that, Marie? Why do you have a feeling the man who has been stealing from us for months is telling the truth?”

“Because it all adds up. And…I feel this…pull to him. . .like we’re meant to be connected, somehow.”

“That’s your romance novel reading self speaking, Marie. What does the rational side of you think? The scientist?”

“The scientist thinks it adds up…and the scientist. . .thinks she’s going to get answers. Open the field. I’m going in.”

“Marie-“

“Now, ‘Zusa…please?”

Azusa looked at her for a long while before she sighed, pressing a button. “You have two-“

Marie sped away in a blur of yellow, her hair streaming behind her.

“…seconds…you better know what you’re damn well doing, Marie,” Azusa said to herself, leaning back heavily against her chair.

* * *

He looked up when she walked in. And he appeared far less impressive out of his suit. 

“Marie-“

“No. I ask the questions here,” she said, voice set. “Why should I believe you?”

“Regarding which part of the interrogation? The marriage? The entering of your world-“

“Both. Proof. Now.”

Stein held up his left hand, letting the ring gleam, slightly, before he tapped it against the table. Marie’s mouth twisted.

“Anyone can wear a ring.”

Stein’s lips quirked up before he took said ring off, sliding it across the table. “There’s an inscription.”

Marie looked at him warily for a moment before she lifted up the ring, peering into the inside. “’Marie,’” she read aloud, looking across the table to see how there was a small indentation of her name on his skin. She looked slightly more convinced, though her voice was still cold. “You could have made a fake ring. Or been married to a different Marie. Or-“

“You were adamant the wedding went perfectly. Ballgown wedding dress, a train that was fourteen inches exactly, a yellow satin belt. You wore a black silk garter with a yellow elastic. Your nails were French painted, hair in an updo. Your bridesmaids were-“

“Stop!” she said, all but shaking. It was like she could…see it, somehow. “Stop…”

“We honeymooned in Iceland. You originally wanted to go to Tahiti, but I burn.”

She looked at him sharply. “And coming to this world.”

“That’s…harder to explain.”

“Get talking,” she said, sliding his ring back to him. Her fingers felt almost cold when she released it.

“We…,” he sighed. “We were trying to push ourselves farther. There was an enemy we were fighting…too strong for us. Medusa. She wanted to open up a portal to a different world. She wanted to…revive someone. Something. In attempting to stop her, our speed force siphoned off and caused an accidental worm hole. Your world had an opening, as well.”

“We didn’t have an opening in the sky, sorry to disappoint you,” she said sarcastically.

“You had a tornado. A tornado that fit no weather patterns in the history of this city.”

Marie looked at him for a long moment. “We thought it was a. . .a meta.”

“No. No meta could cause something of that magnitude. You knew that, somewhere. None of the calculations added up. And it simply…stopped, did it not?”

“I went to reverse the wind tunnel but…it broke apart before I could,” she said, furrowing her brows.

“Ah, that old trick? It was always a favorite of mine.”

“Pulled it before?” she asked, chewing her lip.

“Oh, no. My Marie did.”

Marie ignored the way he phrased it and the way her heart seemed to catch at the implications. “Aren’t one for hero work?”

“Yes,” he said simply. “But beyond that: the reality is that in my world, I’m the slow one. It’s why I’m here and not a second of you.”

“Meaning?” Marie asked, arms folded close to her.

“Meaning my speed is nearly seven tenths of a second slower that yours.”

“That’s impossible,” Marie snapped. “I was going as fast as I could-“

“No, you weren’t,” he remarked. “But I need you to. Because I need to go home.”

“Isn’t that what your thievery was intended to do? To bring you home?”

“Yes…I’ve been attempting to recreate the events of the wormhole. We have a S.T.A.R. Labs as well.”

“You’re trying to recreate S.T.A.R. Labs?” Marie gaped. “But there’s a S.T.A.R. Labs right here!”

“I realized that…I doubted you’d be willing to help.”

“I’m not.”

“BUT I have no option but to ask you to be…I a need a power source.”

“A source being…?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“The collision of two speed forces activating at once in a closed perimeter.”

Marie gaped at him, her arms falling down to her sides. “That kind of speed would open up a-“

“Similar worm hole as the one I was sucked through.”

“I was going to say an absolute  _disaster_. But. . .but you could end up anywhere!” she snapped, slamming her hands on the table. “And this city could…I could…”

“I’ve done calculations, Marie.” His expression was open and earnest. “There is only a point two percent chance of my ending up in a world other than my own.”

“And why is that?” she all but snarled. “How are you so damn sure?”

“Because…this world and mine is connected, isn’t it?”

“What?” she asked. “Like you and I? If you’re to be believed.”

He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes faraway. “You know, the last time you were so furious with me was when I’d nearly gotten killed fighting Medusa. You’d tried chest compressions for two minutes. An eternity to us. You said I was too slow.

Marie did nothing but blink at him.

“Marie,” he all but pleaded. “You can feel that desperation, can’t you? You are drawn to me-“

“Don’t flatter yourse-“

“You  _are._ It scares you but you are. I know you.”

“You know, it’s really creepy that you act like you know so much about me,” she grumbled, but he hadn’t moved from his spot at the table, and she had become convinced that he wasn’t going to hurt her.

It just added up too well.

Regardless of how stupid Azusa would find it.

He shrugged. “I do.”

She sucked in a sharp breath, looking him over. “You’re really not lying about us being married, are you?”

“No,” he said, softly, looking at her with something so genuinely adoring in his eyes. Marie chewed on her lip for a moment.

“What’s my favorite color?”

“Silver,” he said quickly. “Everyone assumed it would be yellow. But your favorite things are silver.”

Marie looked at his hair, the light blush creeping up on her. “What’s the name of my favorite stuffed animal from when I was a child?”

“Mittens. The dragon. You lost him when you came to America from Sweden.”

“What film do I always cry at?”

“The Notebook.”

“Who’s my best friend?”

“Other than me? Both Nygus, who you called Gussy one time and got frozen out by her for a week, and Azusa, nicknamed ‘Zusa by you, but Queen of the Committee by everyone else.”

Marie almost faltered when he’d said that he was her best friend. “My favorite food?”

“Whipped cream.”

“What’s my favorite band?”

“Celtic Women. Or Nightwish. Or ABBA. Eclectic tastes.”

“…what was the last thing we did before you got sucked into the wormhole.”

Stein looked at her for a long while, something so indescribably sad in his eyes. “We kissed. You told me you loved me.”

Marie’s breath hitched in her throat. “Did you…say it back?”

He smiled bitterly. “No. And I’m afraid I might never have the chance.”

She tapped her fingers against her thigh for a long moment before she nodded. “What do you need to recreate the wormhole?”

* * *

“Are you sure this is going to work?” she asked, nervously.

“Positively…or, rather, with a field of electrons, but positively in the linguistic sense as opposed to the scientific-“

“Wow, nerd,” Spirit’s voice rung out in both their communicator pieces. “Cool your jets and get cracking.”

“This world has the oddest slang.”

“No,” Marie said, rolling her eyes. “That’s just Spirit for you.”

“Focus, you two,” Azusa’s no nonsense voice rung out. “If you make one wrong move, we’re all killed.”

“She’s the same in this world as she is in mine,” Stein remarked, rolling his eyes before he pulled his hood back up, settling his mask over his face.

“And am I?” Marie asked, pulling her own mask on, the two of them looking like inverses of each other.

He smiled at her, though there was just the hint of amusement in it. “Do you remember when I informed you that you were drawn to me?” he asked. Marie flushed slightly.

“What of it? Gonna apologize?”

“I’m drawn to you, too,” he said. And for the briefest moment, his hand touched at her wrist, and she felt electricity hum through her and through him, and her breath caught in her throat. And it had nothing to do with all the labor of setting up the room so that there was the exact amount of chemicals lining the walls and the proper metals and-

“Is there…do you exist in this world, too?”

He looked thoughtful. “Perhaps. But, even if I do, there’s no guarantee you’ll bump into me.”

“No, I…I think I will. You said it, right? Drawn to each other. Like two halves-“

“Of a whole molecule.”

Marie smiled sadly. “We really _are_ married.”

“Yes,” Stein nodded. “And I should return to my wife.”

“Okay,” Marie said, chewing on her lip. “You run the inside and I’ll run the outside perimeters?”

He made a noise in the affirmative. “And after the initial boom, just run the reverse and it should be contained.”

Marie looked away, leaning on her right side. “Alright. Then that’s that.”

“Hey,” he said, and she looked at him immediately. “Thank you, Spark.”

Marie’s smile was small and crooked. “Anytime, Doc,” but then her face got a curious look on it. “Do we call you Doc in your world?”

“No,” he remarked, his own smile looking more and more amused. “ _I’m_ Spark.”

She looked slightly taken aback. “And I’m …?”

“The Fury. As in the Greek Mythos of Furies, or, rather, Erinyes. ‘Those who beneath the earth punish-‘”

“’Whosoever has sworn a false oath.’ Iliad,” she finished, looking on the edge of a grown. “We’re The Spark and the Fury?”

“We’re _nerds._ Did you expect more?”

“I-“

“Oi, _nerds_!” Spirit’s voice boomed. “Tick tock. Spark’s got a city to save. And you’ve got a…transdimensional travel to undergo.”

Marie shook her head, holding her hand out. “I suppose that’s goodbye…Spark.”

“Frank,” he said, easily. “And, whoever you’re looking for…you’ll find him.”

Marie smiled sadly. “I wonder if I already have.”

* * *

 

 

> **[Two Months Later]**

“Quick, pour some vodka into her coffee before she notices.”

“Won’t that cause some severe problems? Plus, she can’t get drunk,” Spirit replied to Azusa, the two of them looking on in concern as Marie moped by the usual table in Deathbucks.

“Well, nothing _else_ has worked. I knew we shouldn’t have let her go after Doc.”

“Spark,” Spirit corrected. “And how were we supposed to know she’d turn into Mrs. Woe is Me?”

“Because she thinks she found her soul mate and he just poofed away!” Azusa hissed. “He told her they were _married._ That’s all she’s _ever_ wanted to be!”

“Yes well-“

“Is that Marie Mjolnir of the Death City PD?” a familiar voice called out, and Spirit all but dropped the coffee cups he was holding, gaping like a fish.

Azusa, however, was faster to the punch, whirling around and spotting-

“What are you doing back here, Doc?” she asked, eyes wide.

The gray haired man before her only looked confused. “Back? This is the first time I’ve frequented this establishment-“

Spirit made some hand gestures for Azusa to back off. “Yes! Oh, of course! Don’t mind my friend. Probably confused you for someone else,” he said, laughing nervously, and the man before them quirked a brow as Spirit coughed. “Uh, anyway. Yeah. That’s Marie Mjolnir. Who’s uh…who’s asking.”

“Doctor Frank Stein. I was meant to meet with her regarding a criminal case where one of my surgical staff was a suspect, but she’s been avoiding most calls. As the mayor has requested I assist her with the medical technicalities of the case, I presume she should be informed that this a serious matter.”

“Oh! Yes. Oh, of course! She knows! I mean, she doesn’t know it’s _that_ serious or she would have called, you know, but she-” Spirit said, nodding frantically. “Let me just- go get her- I mean, inform her- I’ll be back,” he finished, whirling around and almost getting coffee on himself as he rushed over to Marie, and Azusa watched as her best friend looked up, confused before her face seemed to drain of all color, lighting up just a moment later.

Azusa turned to Stein, looking him up and down. “…I liked you better when you were merely a statistical probability,” she muttered, and he quirked a brow.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing-“

“Hello!” Marie said, living well up to her name of Spark (not that anyone else knew) and showing up faster than anyone could have imagined. Azusa gave her a look that indicated that she needed to tone it down, but Marie did little more than look excited. “I- uh- I heard you wanted to speak to me. About the case Marie Mjolnir,” she introduced, holding her hand out, and Stein looked at it for a moment before tilting his head to the side.

“Is there a particular reason I had to run into you by chance in a coffee shop I’d never frequented before?”

“It’s been…a hard few weeks. . months,” she corrected, still holding her hand out. “But…I mean…maybe it was meant to work out this way, hm? You still found me. What are the chances of that?”

He blinked. “A scientist who believes in fate? An anomaly.”

“Yes, well…we all have to believe in something.”

He nodded after a moment, his Star of David catching the light and gleaming brightly. “I suppose that is often the case. Frank Stein,” he remarked, finally reaching out to shake her hand.

And when he touched her palm, sparks flew.

**Author's Note:**

> SteinMarie Week Day 2, complete! The Spark and the Fury


End file.
